


we don't need to say it to each other

by lovenote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenote/pseuds/lovenote
Summary: Carl curls back up in the covers, listening to Negan hum a tune as he brushes his teeth in the bathroom; it's such a simple, regular thing, but he's smiling like an idiot because this ishome.





	we don't need to say it to each other

* * *

When Carl opens his eye, the first thing he sees is Negan, staring back at him. He lets out a soft groan into the pillow. Their faces are so close their noses are almost touching; their legs intertwined under the covers.

It's warm, so warm, Negan's body feels familiar and inviting and _safe_ and he curls up closer to him, nuzzling his face into Negan's chest, letting his eye slip closed again.

Negan brings a hand up to comb through Carl's hair, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"Good morning," He begins, voice thick with sleep. "Sleep well?"

Carl hums, pulling back to look at his lover.

"Stop watching me while I sleep. You're creepy."

"Sorry. Can't help it.” Negan chuckles softly, leaning in to kiss Carl's cheek.

It's been 4 _years_ — Carl can hardly believe it. It feels like the time has just flown by. He's twenty now, has grown into himself a little more, but he's still virtually the same. Unlike Carl, the passing of time is evident in the sinking lines on Negan's face, his crows feet, forehead wrinkles, smile lines, the sprinkling of white hairs throughout his beard. Carl adores it.

Carl could live like this forever, he thinks. Cozy in bed, _their_ bed, being held tightly in Negan's arms, sharing affectionate gazes and sleepy kisses.

But things don't get done by themselves. He and Negan have things to do, people to see, a whole community of people to look after. 

Negan was fully convinced he would never settle down; in this new world, you couldn't  _afford_ to have something like this. There was too much risk, too much to lose. But Carl is here, _alive_. They're both alive, curled up in bed together, Carl tracing patterns onto his skin and Negan has no idea what he's done to deserve this, but he's glad he has it.

He's a broken man, but Carl loves him. He's changed, everyone knows it, even Maggie has forgiven him, but still, after all these years he carries so much guilt that sometimes it's suffocating. 

Carl understands.

Sometimes Negan will wake Carl up in the middle of the night, scrambling to touch him; making sure he's still there. He'll whisper apologies into Carl's hair. Apologizing for all the horrible things he'd done. To him. To his _family_. But Carl just kisses him sweetly, holds his hand and rubs his thumb over Negan's knuckles. 

 _You don't need to apologize,_ he'll say. _I forgive you. Forgave you a long time ago. It's okay. We're okay._ Then Negan will scoop Carl up into his arms and kiss him all over until his lips are sore.

"Negan," Carl mumbles, patting Negan's arm. "We gotta get up sometime, you know."

"Says who?" Negan grumbles, holding him tighter, pressing another gentle kiss under Carl's eye, then his cheek, then to his lips.

"Morning breath." Carl warns, pulling away.

His tone is playful and he's smiling — He looks so genuinely happy and it makes Negan's heart swell. 

Negan laughs, dives back in to press a single peck to the corner of Carl's lips despite his fake, over-exaggerative grimace and then he's rolling off of Carl, climbing out of bed.

Carl curls back up in the covers, listening to Negan hum a tune as he brushes his teeth in the bathroom; it's such a simple, regular thing, but he's smiling like an idiot because this is _home._

Carl had given up everything to have this, and he doesn't have a single regret. He's so damn happy with Negan; happier than he's ever been.

It wasn't always easy. Leaving Alexandria was hard. It took a long time, but Rick has finally forgiven him and welcomed both him and Negan back into his life. They visit sometimes. He and Michonne are still together, and they're expecting. Judith is 5 now, and she's the sweetest thing — Carl spoils her rotten, of course. 

When Carl finally makes his way to the bathroom, Negan is done brushing his teeth, gargling mouthwash and spitting it into the sink. The tile feels cold under his feet. 

In the next room, the walkie talkie goes off. It's Simon, he recognizes. He's asking about something, sounds like livestock, but Carl tunes it out in favor of wrapping his arms around Negan's waist from behind.

Carl is a warm and welcome weight as he rests his head on Negan's back. 

"I'll have some coffee sent over." Negan says, rinsing off his toothbrush and handing Carl his own. "Seems like you need it." 

"Forget what I said," Carl begins, "Let's just go back to bed." 

Negan laughs.

"We can't," Negan pauses, "Rick and Michonne invited us over for dinner, did you forget?"

Oh, yeah. He _had_ forgotten.

"Plus, we have to go unload the trucks. Heard one of the communities we trade with now has a lady who makes pecan pie that'll blow your fuckin' socks off." 

Carl snorts, grabbing his toothbrush and moving over to stand at Negan's side so he can wet it under the sink. 

Carl looks at them both in the mirror. _Yeah_ , he thinks. _No regrets_. 

**Author's Note:**

> title song: https://youtu.be/pZ31pyTZdh0
> 
> i needed some sappy C/N content and now i'm losing my mind cause i just want them to be happy.... also i'm currently taking requests cause i'm having a bad case of writers block. anyways thanks for reading this was extremely self indulgent


End file.
